


Transmute

by trascendenza



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmute

In this moment she has nothing but hatred for his arms holding her back, his voice telling her she can't -- all the confusion of the past few days melts away and she knows now that what little affection she felt for him was paltry compared to this, compared to this ache inside her chest as she blinks away tears and struggles, because she _has_ to, she _can't_ let this happen, this can't be.

It roils through her body like the sudden electricity of a storm, every nerve inside of her screaming _no_ , every ounce of her air calling for Joanna, and she's overwhelmed, suddenly, because this isn't guilt, this isn't even fear, this is something so much more than that --

 _This is how I was supposed to feel about Ray._

\-- and when the first drop of rain hits her, she feels as widely expansive as the ocean stretching toward the horizon, calling every drop home to come and stay.


End file.
